Stolen Money, Borrowed Time
by Skittles1
Summary: Inuyasha's a famous hockey player who gets everything he wants. He's just been given a contract to play in the NHL, so he puts it in his car and parties. Until he yells at a odd girl. And she STEALS his car...with the contract IN it.
1. Part I : The Mistake

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the plot! This is a one-shot AU story that'll be divided into three parts! In the story, Inuyasha is about twenty and just getting out of college while Kagome's about nineteen. Enjoy and please review! Tell me what you think of it and the possibility of getting an original story idea like this published. Thanks a ton!**

**~*~* -Stolen Money, Borrowed Time -*~*~**

**By: Lauren**

**Part I – The Mistake**

He smiled; a gigantic grin that spread from one end of his face to the other. This wasn't just any normal day for him; oh no, it was much more than that. He had finally made it. He had finally come as far as he wished. Taking in a deep breath, he allowed the cold air of the ice rink to linger in his lungs, refreshing him from his hard game. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, emitting a disgusting odor but he didn't mind. His tired feet cried out for a moment's rest but he would not give them that joy. All around him his teammates were screaming out in pleasure for the triumph of their victory. 

Inuyasha savored the moment, living in the glory of his hockey teams final win. They had beaten all other teams down into the ground. They had become the new champions of all the amateur hockey leagues and many knew they might become future NHL players.

NHL stood for the National Hockey League. Ever since Inuyasha was born he had ice-skated. His father had taught him to skate and slowly he grew to love the sport of ice hockey. He had joined local hockey leagues- taken expensive lessons- played high school hockey- and now, college hockey. He had taken many private lessons since his father was a leading businessman who worked often with the police agencies and government, mostly running them too. With a lot of smart stock deals also, it was safe to say that his family was very, VERY rich. Ever since Inuyasha was a child he had had everything he wanted handed down to him on a golden plate. According to Inuyasha, he had had a fairly good life, which was the truth. He attended one of the top private schools, became a very good hockey player, dated one of the richest woman in America, his father and mother had often been there for him and even though his half brother had a strong hate for him, he had grown up with everything he wanted. The one down side to his life had been that his father was often away with work and neglected him a lot then would attempt to make up for it in a short amount of time. Inuyasha wasn't sure how his mother stood for it, but somehow she had managed despite the mocking of her stepson. His father had a child and had been married before he divorced and met Inuyasha's middle-class mother and married her. He was then born into the rich and fancy life, even though his mother tried to prevent him from acting snobby, but in the end, it had had its effects.

Finally relieving his feet of his tight ice skates, he wandered into the now abandoned locker room to shower and change. He was tired and smelled, so Inuyasha wanted to clean up before he faced the presses, partied with his friends and checked out the finest ladies.

After cleaning up and getting dressed in an expensive suit, Inuyasha brushed his odd silvery-white hair back and tied it in a ponytail. Blinking, his amber eyes fell upon a man standing in the locker room door, clad in a black suit. Pushing up glasses on his nose, the feeble man wandered up to Inuyasha, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." He smiled, revealing a row of neat, white teeth. "I'm Mr. Gean with the NHL and I'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes sir." Inuyasha smiled in return, shaking his hand.

"Wonderful game out there tonight, glad you won 6 to 0 but I must say, those 4 penalties on you seemed to bring down your goal of scoring 10 points." The man, Mr. Gean, pulled out a packet of white papers, barely held together at the top with a silver staple. "I'm with the Pittsburgh Penguins and I'd be honored if you signed with the team. We're talking payment of up to 10 million dollars or, possibly, more. Now, I've been eyeing you for a while and I'd like to say, you're a fantastic player, even for your high penalty and fighting number. You've managed to rack up the most points this season, but the moment you step out of this room, you'll be plummeted with offers. Why take mine, you must be thinking. Well, because I'll guarantee you that you'll be on the Penguins for up to 10 years with increasing pay. This is the best offer you'll get." Handing over the papers to Inuyasha, he pointed to a few lines. "All you have to do is sign here and a few other places then send the papers back to me. My address and phone number is written on the back."

Inuyasha stared at the man in shock. Ten years? Ten million dollars? To play on his favorite hockey team ever, since he was a child? Hell yes, this was like a dream come true to him!

Before he could respond, Mr. Gean turned and began to leave the room. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "You think about it and sleep on it, but remember, that's the only contract you'll get, don't lose it or you'll be jumping off the nearest bridge." With a quiet chuckle, the man nodded his head then turned and left the locker room.

Inuyasha could only numbly nod and tuck the papers into his jacket pocket before he left the locker room, only to be attacked by news reporters.

~*~

"I'd like another glass." Inuyasha shoved his empty drinking glass towards a waitress, giving her a fanged grin that sent her blushing.

"I can't believe you got that offer." Miroku clapped his buddy on his back, happy for his teammate. His black hair was pulled back in a tiny ponytail while his arm was slung around his girlfriend Sango.

"I know, me too. Where are the papers? I need to see it to believe it." Sango chuckled, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear while carefully swatting away Miroku's roaming hand.

"They're in my Lamborghini." Inuyasha retorted, gulping down his new jug of ginger ale, mixed with the slightest drop of alcohol. The waitress lingered for a second before she was finally called off to another table. All around the group, music was blasting while people danced or sat around tables. A group surrounded Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango along with a few others of his team members.

"Your folks are going to flip." Miroku chuckled, "And I bet your brother, ol' Sess is going to try to kill you for this."

The group erupted into laughter, not noticing a petite figure stepping between them. It was a thin, small girl but anyone could tell she was no child. Raven black hair framed her face as she inched up to the famous hockey player. Kagome shrugged- she figured- no, she KNEW that he was rich; for that was the only reason she was approaching him for. She hated- HATED-rich people, especially snobby ones. She had her reasons but at the moment she was putting all pride behind her. Her situation was just too desperate for her pride to get in the way. It was a matter of life or death, for as sad as she was to admit it, money made the world go round. Those who had it gained everything while those who didn't got walked all over. For a breath-taking minute, she marveled at his strange white hair and his good looks but quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind. Tapping his shoulder, she forced a brave smile on her face.

Inuyasha turned at the feel on a tap on his shoulder, half expecting to see the waitress waiting to ask for his number or autograph but what he found surprised him. It was a bold woman clad in old looking, tattered jeans and a tight fitting, old navy long-sleeved shirt. What caught his eye was her odd resemblance to his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. Shrugging it off, he figured she was another one of his many fans. "What do you want?" He gruffly questioned, chugging his drink while his friends continued to laugh before stopping to stare at her also. "If you want my autograph, you can pay me for it." He snorted.

"Please, sir, I know you've got loads of money and I'd like to ask you to donate some to help a poor, sick child." Kagome forced her smile to heighten as she thought to herself, "Yeah right, like I'd like some stuck up guy's signature."

Taking another chug of his drink, Inuyasha turned and laughed in her face. "I'd never waste my money on something like that, the family can pay for it." Grinning, he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, swaying lightly as he shoved her back roughly. Kagome tumbled to land on her backside painfully while all around her people laughed in amusement. 

Pushing back her tears, Kagome knew that this had been a bad idea. Anger coursed through her veins as she snarled, yelling, "Watch it!! What you give is what you get!!" With that said, she got up, turned around, and stormed out of the bar.

Taking in the night sky, she scanned the parking lot while trying to convince herself that there was still hope. Spotting a cherry red Lamborghini, she grinned from ear to ear. Inuyasha, the jerk, had the matching keys sticking out of his pocket. She was sure it had been the Lamborghini's keys and either way, he was the richest man in there and this was the most expensive car out here- it had to be his. Remembering one of the useful things an old friend of hers had taught her, she slid into the night shadows and crawled up to the car. Checking to make sure no one was around, she pulled out a tiny crowbar-like metal object she had sticking into her jeans. She could get her money now, she thought as she proceeded to jam the bar under the window and slowly pried it open. 

"Can you believe it?! Inuyasha's in there! He's that hunky hockey player, who's rich!" A squealing girl jumped up and down with her friends, wandering past Kagome. She quickly ducked behind the car, clutching her pounding heart.

Cursing to herself, she reached in through the open window and pulled up the lock latch. Opening the door, she slid into the leather black seat and stared at the steering wheel. Now which wire was it? Getting down on her hands and knees, she ripped open the panel above the gas and brakes. Pulling out a few wires, she tied two together and grinned as the car started up. 

"I'd love to see the look on that rich boy's face when he discovers his car's gone." She said out loud, shaking her head side to side with mirth.

~*~

"I can't believe that girl! The nerve, to approach me, a famous hockey player, and to beg for money! What a…a…freak! She can go live in a dumpster for all I care…ha, I bet that sick kid thing was a lie to begin with." Inuyasha smirked while Miroku nodded in agreement. Sango had grown quiet and eventually slipped off to the ladies room.

"I know." Miroku cheered, holding up his glass of ginger ale while he shushed the room. "I'd like to make a toast." He said, "To my dear old friend Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed slightly, embarrassed yet still enjoying the attention. 

"May money always be with you, cause if it isn't, I think you'd go crazy and then I'd have to pick up the tip." He threw his arms around his friend before Inuyasha shoved him off, laughing and having a good time.

Suddenly, Sango came running out of the bathroom as she gaped out the window. Shaking Inuyasha's shoulder, she gasped and pointed to where she was looking, "Someone's stealing your car!!!" 

Inuyasha jumped up in surprise, knocking over his chair in the process. Dashing outside while pushing over people, he could only gawk as a black-haired girl began to drive HIS car out of the parking lot. Finally regaining his senses, he sprinted towards his car, running along side it. 

Kagome blinked as she heard a pound on the backside of 'her' car. Glancing into her rearview mirror, she burst into giggles as she watched Inuyasha trying to run and catch up with her. Pressing the gas harder, she neared the parking lot exit.

Inuyasha let out a string of angry words as he tried to grab onto his car, tried to get to the driver's seat to stop it, tried to do anything to stop his car from being stolen! He managed to reach the back seat area when he caught a glimpse of the driver.

It was the girl from inside the bar, the one who had begged for money.

"GIVE ME MY CAR!!!" Inuyasha let out a roar as he dove towards the open driver's window but at that very moment, Kagome chose to floor it.

The car lurched forward and sped off, out into the dark street while Inuyasha stumbled forward and tripped to land face-first in the muddy cement ground. People had gathered around the bar entrance and watched as the man pried himself up and stumbled towards Miroku.

"Can I bum a ride to the police station?" He grumbled, "I'm going to nail that wench." 

~*~

Kagome leaned back, letting the wind fly through her hair as she sped down the road. She laughed quietly to herself as she watched the city buildings each go flying by. 

"What to do now?" She wondered to herself as she turned a corner. "First of all, I wish I could sell this thing straight up but if I do, it'll be a sure thing that I'll get caught. Now…if I take the car apart piece by piece and sell its parts, then I could make some good money." She smiled at the idea as she pulled into an apartment complex. Pressing a tiny black button, a nearby shed looking room opened to reveal a small garage. She pulled the car in quickly then cut the engine before she walked out and shut the garage. Rubbing her cold hands together, Kagome wandered up a few flights of stairs until she reached an opaque colored door. She knocked three times before she yelled, "Kouga, open up right now!!"

"Fine." A gruff voice replied while the door swung open. "Where's your key any ways?" 

Kagome gave him a serious look, "I pawned that too."

"Are you serious?" Kouga moved out of the way as Kagome entered the tiny apartment. Clothes, empty food boxes and other things of the sort littered the ground. Kouga was a tan, muscular man with dark brownish black hair that was slicked back with jell. He was known for his speed and wolf-like abilities.

"Dead serious." Kagome grinned at her friend, "In fact, it got me five bucks."

"You have issues." Kouga replied, bringing Kagome into a tight hug while he brushed his lips against hers briefly.

"No, I just need anything I can take." Kagome crossed her arms before she grabbed a can of soda and snapped it open.

"You might want to give up, there's no way you can make enough money in time." Kouga frowned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Shut up." Kagome hissed in reply. "I'll make it, you just wait and see." She stood up and stomped off to the bathroom. Inside, she began to change out of her clothes to get a bath. Yelling through the closed door, she said, "I've already got a lot of money." 

She heard Kouga groan as he stepped outside the door, standing against the wall and crossing his arms in his baggy jeans and white T-shirt. "What did you steal this time?"

Kagome laughed as she turned on the water, "I just jacked a Lamborghini from a famous hockey player." She quickly wrapped a towel around her and waited.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Kouga burst through the door, eye's wide and jaw slack as he stared at Kagome in utter shock. "YOU IDIOT!" He ran up to her, shaking her roughly by her shoulders. "You've been caught by the police before…! You just had to lose your mind and steal some rich guy's car…" Releasing her, he backed out of the bathroom while Kagome shut the door.

"I don't think he saw my face…" She trailed off, trying not to tick her roommate off anymore than she already had.

"You don't THINK…?" Kouga refrained from punching the wall, "Listen, if the cops come here again, I'm not going to cover for you anymore. You've gotten me in a lot of trouble already and god knows your mom will kill me."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she sunk into the hot water. "Mom deserves a break. One day, in the future, she'll thank me for this."

"What about Souta?" Kouga sighed, "Will he appreciate what his sister does?"

"Hey…what Souta doesn't know can't hurt him." Kagome replied before she let the water cover her mouth. A single tear dribbled out of the corner of her eye but she fought it. She tried not to let it get to her, even though it was hard.

"Listen Kag…" Kouga chewed on his lip, sensing she was upset again. "I know it's hard…I know you love him but sometimes you've just got to let go…and you've got to understand that you can't do anything anymore except make him smile a few more times…"

"I know Kouga." Kagome said, wiping away her tear as it mingled with the bath water. "I know…but I can't accept it…I refuse to…"

~*~

Inuyasha crossed his arms, digging his nails into his palm. It wasn't so much that his car was stolen that upset him so…but the fact that his CONTRACT was IN the CAR! Now sure….he figured he could call Mr. Gean and get another copy…except Mr. Gean's number was written ON the contract…IN the car, which was stolen by some poor stupid girl. 

"We've put out a call so the police will keep an eye out for your car, I'm sorry but that's the best we can do." A rather large police officer sat down across from Inuyasha, crossing his arms. "Now you said this girl had black hair, was short and sort of pale, right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, growing impatient every second. If the police would stop eating donuts…maybe he would get his car back sooner. 

"Here is a picture of every young, black haired female in this town with a criminal record. You tell me if any look familiar." The officer slid an extremely large black book over his desk to Inuyasha. The hockey player quickly picked it up and began to file through.

On page fifty-five, Inuyasha began to grumble. "If my father wasn't out of town…he'd have you lazy police out there finding my car!!" The police officer rolled his eyes while he went over to Miroku, handing him a coffee. 

"Listen Inuyasha, I'd love to stay and everything…" Miroku lied, taping the white haired man on the shoulder, "…but I've got places to be. You can borrow my car and I'll take a taxi, just be careful with it and don't get it stolen." Muffling a chuckle at the end of his sentence, he handed Inuyasha his keys and disappeared from the station.

Sliding Miroku's keys into his pocket, Inuyasha froze then jumped up, running to the police officer from before. Pointing to a girl in the book, he said, "That's her!! That's the girl!"

The officer nodded, taking the book and reading the name. He wandered off and in a second returned with her file. "Her name's Kagome Higurashi…" He trailed off, "She just turned nineteen and has been reported and arrested for two other robberies of a minor sort in the past."

Inuyasha smirked, "That's her." Reaching out and grabbing the file, he ignored the officer's protests and wrote down Kagome's house address. He threw the file back on the desk, "I'll handle it." He barked, "And if you try to interfere…you'll find yourselves without a job." With that threat, Inuyasha stomped out of the building and began driving towards the girl's home. 

After a few hours of wrong turns and getting lost, Inuyasha arrived at a quaint looking shrine. The sun was beginning to break out over the far off mountains as it began to rise. Inuyasha hadn't had a wink of sleep yet. Brushing past an old man sweeping the stairs, Kagome's grandfather, he knocked on the door.

Kagome's mother dropped the pan of eggs she was cooking down on the stove. She turned the burner off and rushed to the door, not expecting any visitors, especially this early in the morning. The house had always been so quiet every since Kagome ran off to live with her old friend and Souta was moved to a safer place. Pulling open the door, she greeted a strange looking man dressed in an expensive and fancy suit but it seemed to be wrinkled and worn for the moment. He also had white hair that almost sparkled in the morning sunlight.

"Listen, if you're a lawyer, we've got nothing left." Kagome's mother sighed, used to the type of people like Inuyasha. "If you're giving me more bills, take them back and if you're looking for Kagome, she isn't here." 

Inuyasha visibly flinched at the petite woman's tone and sighed when she said Kagome wasn't home. Either way, he was going to wait until she returned home. Partly pushing his way into the house, he extended his hand to the woman. "I'm Inuyasha….I'm here to talk to you about your daughter…and I'd like to see her when she arrives." He tried to sound kind. His mother always told him to respect his elders and he figured the best way to catch a crook was to suck up to their mother, possibly.

"What has she done this time?" The woman led Inuyasha into a main room with a coffee table, a chair and a couch, along with some old pictures in frames. She invited him to sit down on the couch, which he did. She sat on the single chair across from him.

"Well…" Inuyasha sighed, "She stole my car…and I have some very important papers in it." He clutched his hand, biting his lip. If the girl wasn't dead by the time he met her…he'd make sure she was when he was done.

"I'm so sorry." Ms. Higurashi frowned, covering her face with her hands while she shook her head. "Please forgive my daughter…she hasn't a clue what she's doing and I can't find her half the time. I know what she's doing is wrong but…please, don't have her arrested…we'll buy you a new car."

Inuyasha leaned back in the couch, noticing the pictures now. A few were of the mother, Kagome, an old man and a tiny boy. Most were off Kagome and the little boy again but the last one was of a little girl with a tall man. Shaking his head back to reality, he stated, "It's not the car I'm really worried about…I need things from inside of it."

"Oh dear…" Kagome's mother shook her head again, tutting to herself in shame. "Kagome never was like this…she used to be a very good girl." She bit her lip- at least she could attempt to make this man understand- so maybe the consequences wouldn't be so bad.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Time for her life story. He chuckled to himself. He had just noticed how whenever someone was in deep, deep trouble, their mother's said they were a 'good kid'. 

"She was a good kid…but the money has made her like this." The woman reached out and pulled down the picture of the little girl and the man. "That's Kagome and her father. He was nice man, very gentle. I loved him with all of my heart…and he was such a good father to Kagome. But…after her little brother Souta was born…we began to lose money. The shrine wasn't a popular place and still isn't, as you can tell. Having my father live with us and supporting two children was very hard, our money supply was growing very scarce. My husband decided to make a large investment in the company he worked for and amazingly…it took off. We went from poor to rich in a matter of months but…the greed changed him. The once gentle and kind man I had married turned into a selfish, greedy person who ignored his family. He tried to keep the money to himself, saying we'd spend it all. He kept us on a tiny balance and forced us to have a limit, which was extremely small. He thought just because he had money, he could do whatever he desired. He could run off with other woman for the weekend, he could try to buy his children's love or buy my forgiveness. I lost my patience…I thought the man I loved might return to me…but he didn't. Instead he ran off with some foreign woman. Kagome took it the hardest, besides me, but I was strong, I knew I could make it. But she was only a child. She couldn't understand why daddy would abandon her. Not only did he leave…but he took a lot of our money also. He wiped out our joint bank accounts and left us hardly anything. So I began to raise Kagome on my own along with her brother until…he began to get bad back pains. The doctors couldn't find a thing wrong with him but the pain kept increasing. Finally, we discovered the problem." She paused, dabbing at a few hot tears that had begun to fall.

Inuyasha stared at the woman in fascination, wanting to know more. He was interested in this woman's story. Stories like this he had only heard about or seen in movies or the Soap Operas his mother watched. He had always had his sheltered life- this was real.

"He had cancer. My little baby….her little brother…had cancer. We took him to thousands of doctors and each tried to find a treatment and quickly, but the medical bills went higher and higher and it kept spreading. We can hardly afford to put a meal on the table anymore and now…Souta's so weak he has to stay and live at the hospital. He underwent surgery…chemo…experimental drugs… but nothing seems to be working. It's still there, killing him from the inside out. I have to work three jobs just to keep him there and I can hardly afford to support Kagome, part of the reason why she left to try to support herself. It's tearing this family into pieces but there is one solution. There's an extremely risky but successful procedure that could save Souta…if he survived the process. The problem is that it's very, **_very_** expensive and our insurance covers none of it. It would take me YEARS to gather enough money for it…and Kagome's trying to gather enough in the little time Souta has left. That's why she stole your car. That's why I can't let you find her or take it back." The woman crossed her arms firmly, her tears done with. "I know what she's doing is wrong but it's our last hope…don't you know what it's like to be so lost in the dark, you can't find your way out? To be so lost in despair, you'd do anything to stop it?" 

Inuyasha gaped at the woman, not noticing two tiny tears that had made their way down his cheek sometime during her story. Brushing them away angrily, he growled. His **CAREER** was on the line! Why was **HE** supposed to care about some poor family?! He had bigger problems at the moment and he was going to find Kagome, with her mother's help or not. He glanced at their coffee table, now noticing a few envelopes. 

Scripts Hospital…

Standing up, Inuyasha stretched his legs. "Thank you for you time." Nodding, he ran from the house and got in his car. Revving the engine, he flew towards the hospital. 

~*~

Kagome rolled over, tossing her pillow over her head. Why did Kouga have to snore? He was so annoyingly loud! Growling, she turned onto her back and stared up at the pasty white ceiling. Thoughts flew through her mind, a thousand per minute.

Why did he have to leave, so long ago? He was her father…he had always been there for her…and then poof, he changed completely. Why? Because of money. 

Because of green paper that bought you things.

He turned sneaky, manipulative, cruel and selfish. He became the opposite of his former self- he went from a father to a nobody. It was just wrong…she missed him so much. She loved him so much and hated him so much. She missed the way he used to be- the wonderful, kind man that would always take her out to on walks and tell her stories. After he gained the money, he played sneaky games. He'd disappear for a long time and miss her school plays then show up to take her out to a real play. He was there but he wasn't. Everything turned into a mess and then he abandoned her. He left her all alone- her family- all alone to forge for themselves, leaving them barely anything.

They were all like that. Every rich person only cared for themselves and their money. 

Kagome rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. Why did they all have to leave her? Every man…every male in her life left her. First her father left her willingly and now…now Souta was going to leave her.

But this time she wasn't going to let him walk away.

She'd save him, no matter what the cost. Souta still had a life left to live, he didn't deserve to die or suffer anymore. If Kagome could trade places with him, she knew she would in an instant. 

Finally, she threw her pillow at Kouga's drooling, sleeping face. The man jumped with a start, tumbling off his cot across the room to land with a thud on the floor. Grinning, Kagome stood up and casually stepped over his tired and ticked off figure. "I'm going to pawn off the car parts then visit Souta, okay?" She glanced over at Kouga. The two of them had to share the only bedroom but they both slept on single beds across from one another. The apartment then had one bathroom and a main room that was part living room, part kitchen. It was tiny and cluttered but a cozy, cheap place to live. Once Kagome was changed out of her clothes, she walked back into her garage. A large smile graced her face when she got there. Her old friend Naraku had been kind enough to take the hint and repaint the car overnight to a dark blue color. He was an odd man, often only out at night but Kagome had enough dirt on him to blackmail him into painting anything she stole incase the police were after it. He had also taken the liberty to switch the license plate to an old one of Kagome's father. Thanking the morning air, she got in the car and drove away.


	2. Part II : The Chase

**Lauren: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha but I own the plot. Yeah, I know their a bit out of character (mainly Kagome) but this is how they act AFTER all they've been through. Like, Kagome's situation has changed her personality and such than being the innocent girl when she's more desperate and stuff. Any ways, I hope you guys enjoy part two! Thanks!**

**~*~* -Stolen Money, Borrowed Time -*~*~**

**By: Lauren**

**Part II – The Chase**

"That's so sweet of you, to visit sick patients who are your fans." A nurse in a white outfit led Inuyasha down a tiny, crowded hallway. Inuyasha followed, nodding with a fake smile. He hated hospitals; they always frightened him and gave him the shivers.

"Souta is his first name." Inuyasha muttered, tearing his eyes away from the entrance to a surgery room.

"Right this way." The nurse turned a corner, "Poor boy…seems like he's always in here and then he was moved in a few months ago. The cancer was found in his back but they were able to destroy and get rid of the tumor. The problem was after they got rid of it, they discovered that it had moved into his lungs and it's been slowly spreading. They've been trying all kinds of treatment but nothing seems to be working and he'll suffocate and eventually die." The nurse was shaking her head before she stopped in front of a room marked 42. "There's a procedure that might save him but it's very risky and expensive. What they would do is take him into surgery and cut open his chest. They'd make a tiny incision and would insert a tub with a camera into his lungs. There they'd find the tumors and would directly target it with a few chemicals and chemo but one of the risks involved is that the chemo not only kills the cancer but it lowers one's white blood cell count, which causes their immune system to lower to sever levels. Basically, a mere cold could end up killing him until his body recovers the white blood cells it has lost."

"So tragic…" Inuyasha shook his head also. Strangely…this whole story had him intrigued. He had been caught up in the chase and the different views of the story. He wanted this little boy to live, even if the odds were slim. It was truly a sorrowful tale, something real instead of the fancy world he had grown up in. The world full of fakes- people wanting to be your friend because of the things you have and your money. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure if he had ever had a true friend, besides Miroku, but sometimes he didn't count. Inuyasha chucked at this before furrowing his brow in thought. The girls only liked him because of his looks and his wallet, not who he was. The guys got jealous because he got the girls, the money and the skill to be a famous hockey player. Thinking of hockey made Inuyasha growl as he remembered his contract. All sympathy disappeared as he focused on HIS contract. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open. Inuyasha stepped in and what he saw made him regret his past fury over his contract.

Inside the room was a single person hospital bed with white sheets but the tiny, fragile boy lying in them seemed even paler. He was so small and it looked as if he'd break if you touched him. Where curly brown hair had once laid was only a smooth head with a stumble of hair. Dark ringlets circled his eyes that seemed to sink in a bit while thousands of tubs protruded from the boy. From his nose, his wrist, his neck and each was stuck in with a sharp needle. Bags of various colored liquid dripped into some of the tubs while different monitors beeped softly.

"Souta," The nurse shook his shoulder gently. "Someone's here to see you." Turning to Inuyasha, she smiled and began to leave the room. "Take as long as you like."

Instantly, Inuyasha felt like he was a child. He didn't want the nurse to leave- what if the boy started to die while he was in the room? He looked as if he was…if Inuyasha touched him, would he shatter? Inuyasha chewed on his lip nervously while a feeling of guilt washed over him. He was in a room with a dying child and he had been worrying about a hockey contract. I mean, come on, how selfish and foolish could he be? This child had not gone to high school, probably had only gone to a few years of elementary school. He wouldn't go to college, he wouldn't get a girlfriend or get married or get a job or have kids of his own. He didn't deserve to die- especially because he didn't have enough money.

Inuyasha froze as Souta stirred then opened his eyes, blinking before he focused on Inuyasha. 

Recognition dawned on Souta instantly as he tried to jump up from his bed but only succeeded in moving half of him up a bit. "Y-You're Inuyasha!!!" Souta squealed hoarsely, reaching out to him.

Inuyasha relaxed and sat down on a nearby chair, scooting it to Souta's bedside. He let Souta grab his hand before he smiled and said, "Yes I am and I believe you're Souta Higurashi."

Souta grinned, "You know my name! The coolest hockey player ever knows my name and is in my room talking to me! You're my favorite player ever! I-I look up to you so much, I wanna play hockey just like you!"

Inuyasha laughed as he nodded, "I look up to you." He whispered. Fans had always annoyed him but now…it seemed different. Every one of his fans had a story, just like Souta. Inuyasha felt even more ashamed than before. He had always considered himself higher than the common person, higher than his fans and others but now…he felt like nothing but a lowly worm. When he compared Souta to himself, he frowned. Souta was such a stronger person than he was and a much better one at that.

"Can you sign my hockey puck?" Souta glanced around the room, "Crap…mom has it at home!"

"It's okay." Inuyasha pulled out his lucky hockey puck from his jacket pocket, signing it with a gold pen he always carried. He handed it to Souta who could only stare at it in awe.

"Just curious…but why are you here?" Souta asked as some of the excitement wore off and the familiar sense of exhaustion swept over him from his never-ending chemo treatments.

Inuyasha pondered an answer for a moment before he spoke, "I needed a kick in the rear…to see that life isn't just about me…and I'm looking for your sister."

"My sister?" Souta blinked, his eyelids getting heavy. "Why?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, not sure whether to tell the boy his sister stole his car. "She's an old friend." He settled for that instead.

"Wow…sis knew the great Inuyasha and didn't tell me…I'll have to pound her later…" His eyelids closed as sleep claimed Souta once again. Inuyasha sat in his chair silently, watching the slight rise and fall of Souta's chest.

The words _covering his lungs echoed in his mind._

_Suffocation._

_Not enough money._

It was horrible…but soon Inuyasha left the room to get a cup of coffee.

~*~

Kagome smirked as she counted the money she had made from pawning the car parts. It was a lot…almost enough for the surgery but she was still a few thousand short. She put on a hopeful smile as she entered Souta's room, finding him half-awake as usual.

"Hey there short stuff." She smiled softly at him as she sat down next to his bed, leaning over to brush her hand against his cheek tenderly for a moment. "How ya' doing?"

Souta coughed before he grinned weakly, "I'm okay." 

Neither of them noticed a shadowed figure standing in the open door.

Kagome tried to act brave but to any one watching, they could see the sorrow glinting in her eyes. She pulled out a tiny wrapped gift, handing it to her brother. "I got this for you today."

Souta grabbed it quickly, pulling it open to reveal a copy of the movie Lord of the Rings- The Two Towers. "How'd you?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I knew you wanted to see the second but since you can't leave the hospital…don't tell but I sort of taped it from inside the theater." Kagome chuckled, leaning in towards him.

"I don't care! Thanks a ton!" Souta pulled his sister into a hug that broke apart quickly. "Oh yeah…since when did you know Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Inuyasha…? The hockey player…?" Panic seized her- had the police gone to Souta? Did he know about her stealing now?

"Me." Inuyasha muttered from the doorway. He decided right there and then- whoever that girl he had just watched was- he wanted to know her more. She seemed so opposite from the girl who had stolen his car, it was almost like watching a whole new person and he found himself wanting to know this girl, this new side of her. Somehow, without even realizing it, Inuyasha had become wrapped up in her life.

Kagome's head snapped up and instantly she changed masks, her face hardening. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She snarled at him. Before Inuyasha could react though, he was pulled out of the room and the door slammed shut. Souta could only blink in surprise as he stared at where they used to be. The door muffled Kagome's voice. "What did you tell him?! What are you doing!!" She screamed.

Inuyasha squinted, his vision clearing as he looked into the eyes of the woman who had stolen his car. "Hey…what happened to that sweet girl?" He suddenly snapped awake almost, pulling away from her abruptly before he moved forward again and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry!" He muttered, referring to Souta.

"What the heck?! Let go of me!!" Kagome squirmed out of his arms, blushing tomato red and in total confusion. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Inuyasha. You don't really know me but I know you." He replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway. Kagome instantly yanked free of his grip. 

"What are you trying to pull? I stole your car and now you want to be friends? Where are the cops? The hidden cameras?" Kagome edged away from him fearfully, a large lump of money in her back pocket from the parts she had managed to sell.

"No, there are no hidden police. Listen, your mother told me your story and I'm willing not to press charges. You can keep the car, I'll even pay for Souta's surgery thing; all I need are a few papers from the glove compartment." Inuyasha smiled, wanting to help this girl out.

Kagome sighed bitterly, "Stupid mom…tells everybody our business. Listen, I don't know what kind of crap you're pulling but I don't take help from rich snobs and I'm sorry but I pawned the car in pieces this morning."

"You're joking, right?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he clenched his hand into a fist. "Tell me you're joking…"

"I'm not." Kagome stepped away from him, "It's all gone. Sorry to burst your bubble." Spinning on her heel, she dashed down the hallway towards the exit, not wanting to face Inuyasha's wrath. 

Angry, Inuyasha was stunned when she suddenly sprinted past him but he regained his senses after a moment and ran after her. They both weaved through nurses and doctors. Kagome was surprisingly fast but Inuyasha was almost too her. They were out in the open now, nearing a busy street. Inuyasha reached out, his fingers brushing Kagome's wrist but missing as she ran out on the street, narrowly avoiding cars while Inuyasha had to stop or else he would be hit. After the road cleared for a second, he dashed across only to find no trace of the girl.

He cursed loudly before he turned and stumbled back into the hospital, growling to himself. If anyone crossed his path, they were in for a severe beating. After slowly climbing a few flights of stairs, he found himself back in front of Souta's room. Needing to get his coat but not wanting to disturb the boy, he quietly cracked open the door and tip toed in.

"Why'd Kagome seem so mad?" Souta stated, causing Inuyasha to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Keh, don't ask me. We haven't gotten off on the best foot so far." Inuyasha plopped down in the bedside chair, running his hands through his hair. What he needed now was a good game of hockey to clear his mind.

"Sorry to hear that." Souta mumbled, trying to push himself up in the bed. Inuyasha jumped forward, helping the boy to sit up and pushing his pillow up against the bed headboard. "I think she likes you." He smirked.

"What?!?" Inuyasha nearly dropped to the floor at hearing Souta's words.

"Seriously, I do. She never usually acts like that around guys. She only gets that mad with people she likes." Souta giggled.

"Listen kid, I think you've got the wrong idea. She hates my guts, heck, she barely knows me." Inuyasha sat down, leaning back in his chair while Souta seemed to smugly grin.

"Hey, if you both got married, that would make you my brother in law. Then you could teach me how to play hockey when I get out of this place. Wouldn't that be awesome? I bet every kid around this place would be so jealous of me." Souta excitedly exclaimed, bouncing almost on the bed. 

Blushing a beet red, Inuyasha snorted arrogantly, "Over my dead body."

"I'm sure she could arrange that." Souta broke out into laughter before his face grew serious. "Listen, I know she seems like a totally jerky person sometimes but that's just how she is. I mean, cut her some slack, she's had a rough life. She's always felt invisible, like she doesn't matter. I can tell and I feel bad sometimes because of the problem's I've caused. She needs to be spoiled a little bit and her eyes need to be opened. She's got some big grudge against every person she meets with a roll of money." Souta shrugged.

"Kid, it's not your fault." Inuyasha replied, in shock of how mature Souta was actually acting.

"I know." Souta nodded, yawning. "But it would still be cool…Inuyasha…my brother…" His head lulled forward before sleep claimed him.

Inuyasha smiled slightly but it came out somewhat lopsided. "Yeah…I'd be cool." He muttered before he got up, stretching as he slid his jacket on. Closing the door quietly behind him, Inuyasha left the room, the beeping monitor still sounding in the back of his mind. 

He hadn't realized how long he had been wrapped up in finding her. As he left the hospital, he glanced up at the sky to see that night was already beginning. The sun was disappearing in the horizon, becoming a melted color of orange and yellow that somehow reminded him of butter. He sighed, his amber eyes gazing upward to see a half moon beginning to shine. A few glimmering stars were trying to beat the rays of the sun but it was hard. Inuyasha knew they would make it though, as soon as they got their chance, they would shine relentlessly for as long as they could.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered to himself, wandering down a cement sidewalk that seemed to be abandoned as a few people crossed the street, walking off to their homes, walking off to their families or their friends. Inuyasha turned, finding himself heading into the city park. It was a lush, green place with trees such as weeping willows and wild flowers. There was a tiny lake overgrown with moss and a few benches strategically placed along a pathway. His expensive shoes scuffed against the rough walkway but he ignored it and just walked along it, trying to figure out the mess that was his mind and somehow…it all led back to her.

Her. 

Why wouldn't she get out of his mind? Why was she plaguing him so? What was it about her that was so great?

He tried to figure it out but it just wasn't adding up. She didn't have some huge amount of money, that was for sure. She had no fancy background or high family. She had no wonderful social status. She should have been nothing to him but somehow, she was everything and he couldn't figure out why. All his life, everything had been given to him without the blink of an eye and he had never appreciated it. 

Why hadn't he thanked his father who worked so hard for it? Or told his mother he loved her recently? 

Here was a girl who had barely anything except the clothes on her back and her family but yet, she still had so much more than Inuyasha. Maybe that was why. Maybe he was jealous of her family and their closeness. Jealous that her mother would cover for her and her brother wouldn't mind the things she did. But then again, she was doing it for them, wasn't she? She was totally unselfish. Even if she were broken apart, even if she was at the edge of insanity or had nothing, her family would still be there for her, no matter what. And she's willing to do anything for them, sacrifice her own life even. 

He had never met someone like her. Someone so self-giving…someone who could be…everything that he wished for…everything he wished he could be too. 

Inuyasha looked up to her for that. What was the contract to him anymore any ways? It was a sheet a paper. All of this for a sheet of paper that gave him money that he would only waste when other people NEEDED it so much more. They were the ones that deserved it; they were the ones that suffered because they didn't have it. And here he was, with tons of it, and not even a bit appreciative. Inuyasha was ashamed of himself; he wanted nothing more than to change but maybe he was changing himself even now. Maybe he was already on the road to change. He decided the first thing he would do when he got back his contract was to sign it and donate his entire salary to people like Kagome and their family.

But first he'd have to find her. He'd have to find the woman he'd grown to love. The woman who had stolen his heart, along with his car.

A few raindrops began to fall towards the earth.

~*~

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she briskly stepped through a darkened alleyway and around the corner, towards the city park. It was the one place she could relax and think. Above her, the night sky began to open up as a flood of crystal cold raindrops began to pour down to the earth. She didn't care as they began to soak into her clothes or flatten her hair. The ground took on a hazy gray color as a mist rose from the impact of the rain. It was as if the gray sky was washing away the world and cleansing it of the dirt. And still, part of her felt as if it was taking pity on the mere mortals of the world and sending forth its share of tears. All she wanted to do was just sit there, quiet all around her, just the gentle pitter-patter of the rain surrounding her. It was peaceful and restful. Gentle and quiet. It was how Kagome wished her own life were.

Kagome's salty tears casually dripped down her face, rolling down her neck from her chin but it was unnoticeable as it mingled with the rain. She stepped down one of the pathways, not sure where she was going. She was so lost at the moment- so unsure of everything. It was all because of that rich idiot. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? 

It went against everything she had taught herself. She had always tried to avoid this; she had always tried to avoid everything. Kagome thought she had set up enough barriers, she thought she had learned her lesson with her father. They didn't care- they always left. They thought they owned the world, they thought they could buy her love; they thought they could buy everything but they can't. It was stupid- her father had tried to buy her heart over when he had had it all along. Then he left with it, taking a hurt part of her with him. All she wanted was her dad, the kind man she had once known, without the money. She didn't care about any of that- she didn't need the money or the fancy things; she only wanted the person. 

So why was this Inuyasha person weaseling his way into her mind? Why was he taking another part of her heart also? Would he runaway with it too? Would he leave her without anything?

Kagome snorted, "This is stupid, I barely know him. I hate him." She clenched her fists angrily as she collapsed to the ground, shaking her head as she buried her face in her hands. 

"What are you running from?" A voice spoke suddenly, causing her to nearly have a heart attack. 

Kagome jumped up, spinning around, frantically searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She muttered, trembling and shivering from fear and the cold.

"Why are you always running away? What are you so afraid of?" The male voice said while Kagome was still looking for the person.

"I'm not running." She growled, "Show yourself." But somehow, she had a feeling she knew who was there.

"I think you're running." It said again. "But you should stop. I'm not like him, I won't leave you." Inuyasha stepped out from behind a nearby tree, slowly advancing on Kagome as if she were a deer caught in someone's headlights. 

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Kagome stepped backwards, yelling internally for letting her defensives down and not leaving sooner. Why had she come here in the first place?

That day when her father had left…she thought everything couldn't get any worse…but it had. Souta had gotten sick.

She knew he would probably die, of course, but could not accept it. And yet, it had to happen, he would be leaving her soon if she didn't raise the money. Once again, her world was falling. She was filled with darkness. She had been all alone, until she realized that there were still people all around her, the ones who cared. She was never alone, right from the start. She always had someone. And right now, that most important someone was Souta and…

Inuyasha. 

Why him? Why? Kagome couldn't figure it out. She hardly knew the man but she wanted to know more. He seemed different from all the stuck up people she had met…he WAS different. She hated her feelings and didn't understand them. And yet…she knew that you feel what you feel. Nothing can change it and it can rarely be explained probably- but you still feel.

There was just something about him, something she couldn't quite place her finger on. The only problem was…it scared her.

It was that simple.

Kagome was scared. She was terrified.

Inuyasha stepped towards her again slowly, his arms reaching out towards her but this time, Kagome didn't step back. She hesitated before she remembered something her mother had once said to her.

It had been a bit after her parent's separation. Her mother had a date with an old male friend and Kagome was helping her get ready.

_"Are you sure you want to go out with him mommy?" Kagome jumped up on her mother's bed in her old pair of overalls. She giggled as her mother sprayed on perfume._

_"Of course I want to go." Her mother answered, pursing her lips as she applied lipstick._

_Kagome paused, thinking for a moment. "But…aren't you scared?" _

_"Scared of what honey?" Her mother stopped putting on her makeup and turned around, walking to sit next to Kagome on her bed. _

_"Scared that he'll be like daddy and'll leave…" Kagome barely whispered, looking down at the floor._

_Her mother lifted Kagome's chin up with her hand, smiling slightly. "Honey, I'm terrified of that but…you just have to be brave…you just have to…because a life without love is like not living at all. With everything in the world comes a price…with love, the chance of being left alone, but it's a risk you must be willing to take. The thrills of being together…the things you experience are priceless…they're worth the pain in the end…but you know…not everything in life ends with pain, remember that." Her mother embraced Kagome, sniffing at a few tear.._

Kagome blinked, more hot tears now dripping down her face. 

_She just had to be brave…_

"Stop running. I'm not him." Inuyasha murmured to Kagome.

"It's my fault he left!!! It had to be!" Kagome screamed, scrunching her face up in pain. "He left and I couldn't do anything! And I can't do anything to save Souta; it's my fault that I can't save him! I don't want him to die but I don't have the money! I can't let him die! I can't lose him too! I can't!!" Her face twisted in agony as she cried.

"Kagome, it's not your fault. Things like this happen and there aren't a lot of things that people can do about it. You have to snap out of it!" Inuyasha rushed towards her.

"But…" She was stumbling over her words, trying to think of something but the more Inuyasha talked the more she began to see some of the truth. Suddenly, she felt two warm, strong arms embrace her tightly. She fell against him, melting into him as she buried her face in his chest. He pulled her against him, rubbing her back tenderly while he whispered over and over again, "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." 

Kagome could only cry into his shoulder and hold on as tight as possibly. Soon, the tears stopped and they only stood there silently, holding one another. After a few minutes of standing like this, they broke apart, Kagome rubbing her eyes while Inuyasha fidgeted nervously.

"So…" Inuyasha broke the silently, looking at her now.

"So…" Kagome repeated, her voice trailing off. She turned her head towards the lake, gazing out blankly. Inuyasha lowered his chin until he was studying the earth. They fell into a distinctly awkward silence, both cursing it very colorfully in their minds but neither quite brave enough to break it with actual words.

_Be brave…_

Kagome smiled warmly, "Wanna grab a coffee? I know a great place nearby and it's cheap." She almost laughed at the end of her sentence but decided against it and kept her amusement to herself.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied, returning the smile and chuckling to himself as they both turned around, heading out of the park and towards the café. Kagome ignored the fact that she was soaked but Inuyasha pulled off his jacket, which he had managed to keep dry thanks to a thick tree, and wrapped it around her. The pair disappeared from the park, enjoying a nice coffee and a soft-spoken conversation of their lives. 

~*~

Kagome sighed to herself dreamily as she collapsed on her bed in her apartment. Thoughts of the delightful conversation she had had with Inuyasha filled her mind. They had ended up staying at the café for nearly seven hours, talking nonstop to one another about various subjects. Oddly, they had a lot in common. She grinned like a drunken woman while she pulled out the thick roll of money she had made from his car before. Another paper fell out of her pocket, landing on the floor. The raven-haired girl bent down, picking it up as she turned it around in her hands. She had found it in the car and had, for some reason, pushed it in her pocket, feeling it was of importance. Opening it now, she began to scan over it.

It was his contract. 

A goofy smirk spread across her face. She could blackmail him with this. A more responsible part of her opposed this, saying he trusted her and she shouldn't do something so cruel. And yet…what if he left her when he joined the NHL? Clearing her head of her silly thoughts, she regretfully sighed, giving in to her more negative side. 

This was foolish- everything was. She had only met the boy a few days ago and now she was acting as if they had been together forever. It wasn't right. For all she knew, he could be some masked serial killer. Frowning, Kagome distracted herself by counting her money.

She only needed two thousand more dollars and Souta could get his operation.

"Who was that with you?" A voice reached Kagome's ears. She turned her head to see Kouga standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" She dumbly replied.

"That guy, who was he?" Kouga stepped into the room, staring at her intently. "I don't like him."

"He's just a friend, okay?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kouga back equally. "What does it matter to you any ways? It's not like we're a couple or anything…"

Kouga rolled his eyes, "But you know I want to be!!"

"Listen." Kagome jerked up from the bed, tired of this familiar fight, which happened every time Kouga spotted her talking to anything male, not that that happened often. "I'm not interested in you. You're my best friend but no more." 

"Fine but I still don't like that dog turd." Kouga growled angrily, stomping out of the room. 

Kagome chuckled at the words Kouga had used before she grew somber. Why wouldn't Kouga just understand she had no feelings of love towards him? Sure, she loved him like a brother but not **_love_** love. Not worrying over it much longer, she closed her eyes. Kouga was a strong man; he would get over it eventually. Plus, Kagome still wanted to set him up with her friend Kagura. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired. Not necessarily tired as in she wanted to sleep…she just felt _weary _and _sick _of all her troubles and the world. It had been a long, hard road that she had traveled and Kagome wanted to find a rest stop. Her head lolled down as sleep claimed her. Sometime during her nap, she heard Kouga tell her he was going out to meet some friends. It seemed that in a few minutes later, which in reality was a few hours, the phone rang. It was distant and caused Kagome to toss her head side-to-side, slowly waking up.

"W-wha?" She muttered, sliding off the bed to collide harshly with the floor. She pulled herself up then stumbled out into the living room. Once in there, she began to sort through the dirty clothes and empty food boxes until she found the phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

She wanted it to just shut up so she could rest. Finally, she pressed the 'talk' button and held it against her ear. "Hello?" 

It was silent for a moment…and Kagome swore she could hear sobbing noises on the other end. "Who's there? If this is a joke…I'm hanging up!" 

The sobbing stopped and someone said, "Kagome, this is your mother. Get to the hospital right now…something's happened to Souta. I can't talk, just hurry!!" And then the line went dead. 

Kagome swore her heart jumped into her throat at her mother's words.

_Something's happened to Souta…_


	3. Author's Note

Dear Everybody,  
  
Okay, grrrrr I have no idea why ff.net is making the chapter all !!!! but I'm trying my best to get it figured out and working. Sadly, until then, you'll have to wait. I know, I know, I'm so sorry and it's making me very mad too!! GRRR! But either way, I'd just like to thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews! I read each and every one of them and they really touch my heart.it's like chicken soup for my soup but not! ^_^ Until later, bye and thank you again!  
  
Love, Skittles 


	4. Part III: Final Decision

**Author's Note: I tried to post this before but for some odd reason it only came out as a bunch of**** !!! No, this wasn't a joke or anything and it made me mad too _ grrr…I think ff.net screwed up cause there was nothing wrong with the document or anything. Any who, sorry about that!**

** **

**~*~* -Stolen Money, Borrowed Time -*~*~**

** **

**By: Lauren**

** **

**Part III – Final Decision**

_ _

She felt hollow, as if someone had torn out everything inside of her and buried it deep in the earth. She knew she should keep calm, that doing anything, showing _any _sign of how deeply this news was affecting her, would be terribly dangerous, but the fear and panic seemed to take over her of their own accord.

Kagome's hands trembled as she shoved her money in her pocket, absently grabbing the contract along with the green bills. Maybe…maybe they could take what she had and perform the operation. Maybe…maybe…Kagome needed to hope that they would. She needed to believe that things would be okay because if she didn't, she'd lose her mind. Kagome grabbed her jacket while she ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her as she headed towards the hospital.

She could smell medication as she neared her brother's room, blinking at the amount of nurses and doctors crowding around. Kagome pushed past them, her heart pounding fearfully as tears sprung to her eyes.

_What if Souta had…What if Souta had…had…d-di…ed…_

No, that was stupid. Souta couldn't die. Kagome _couldn't _lose him. She spotted her mother standing a few feet from his bed. She rushed over to her, questions filling her mind as she glanced at Souta. He was paler than before, if that was even possible. He seemed so…so vulnerable. Kagome gasped; his shirt was off and two pads had been placed on his chest. The monitor that was hooked up to him was flat lining. A doctor stepped towards him, pressing two metal squares on the pads to shock his heart back to life. His limp body jolted but nothing happened. 

Another shock.

Kagome began panicking. It wasn't helping, it wasn't helping_, it wasn't helping! _She was grasping at straws.

And they tumbled through her fingers as she let out a tiny scream, backing away from Souta's bedside until she collided with the wall. She sunk down, huddling against it while making quiet whimpering noises.

The monitor began to beep slowly then picked up its pace, signaling he was alive. 

Kagome's jaw dropped as a weak smile spread across her face before it distorted and she stood up, hugging her mother. The two women clung to one another and cried as the doctors got to work to find the source of Souta's problem, although they were quite sure of what it was.

~*~

Inuyasha sat in his room, sprawled out on his bed while he stared up at his ceiling fan spinning in circles. The faded glow of his TV lit up his dark bedroom, even though it was light outside because he had the shades pulled down and shut. The volume was turned low but it was still a droning noise in the background. He turned in his bed, closing and opening his eyes slowly. How long had he been so naive to the world? How long had he been so blind to reality, living in his own dream world? 

"Inuyasha, can I clean your room please?" One of the daily maids that worked at his house pushed the door open a crack, waiting to be yelled at by the boy for disturbing him. But if she didn't clean it now, he'd just get mad later. 

"No thank you…I'll do it myself." Inuyasha smiled briefly before he rolled over in his bed again.

The maid stared in surprise at him before she shut the door, "He must be sick…" She decided, shaking her head before heading down the hallway to clean his brother's room. 

"I don't get this." Inuyasha flopped over then sat up, beginning to pick up dirty clothes and putting them in a laundry pile. "One girl has changed my life in only a few days…and all because she stole my car." He snorted, "Keh, stubborn but…I like her." He shivered as he thought of his old girlfriend Kikyo and how…how possessive and self-centered she was. Her little sister Kaede was the only one with sense in Kikyo's entire family. 

There was a soft knock on his door. "Sir, there's a phone call for you."

Inuyasha nodded and took the phone from the maid, answering it. "Yes?" 

"Inuyasha!!" It was Kagome's voice, breathing hard and in rapid gasps. "Can you come down to the hospital? Souta's not doing good…" 

"Is he okay?!" Inuyasha nearly dropped the phone but managed to fumble with it. 

"Yeah…he's okay, for now." Kagome muttered, "I've got to go, the doctors want to talk with me and mom but please…hurry." 

"Gotcha." Inuyasha hung up the phone, speeding down the stairway towards his new car. 

~*~

"What is happening to my son?" Ms. Higurashi stamped her foot down hard, gripping Kagome's hand, both giving each other support.

"Well you see…" The doctor began.

  
"No, I don't see." She interrupted him, "Listen to me- don't sugar coat the truth or anything. Just explain what is happening." 

The doctor signed before he began to speak again. No one noticed Inuyasha approaching from behind in the hallway. "Souta's lungs are beginning to collapse. Basically, he's deteriorating from the inside out. If we can't stop the cancer now, there'll be no stopping it anymore or even trying. You'll have to sit and watch him die."

Kagome bit down on her lip, drawing crimson blood that tasted coppery in her mouth. She was trembling as her knees began to grow weak. Behind her, she felt two hands run down her arms and pull her back an inch. Inuyasha was holding her up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her stomach to steady her. She nudged him with her head as a hello and thank you.

"But nothing has been working." Her mother hissed, getting frustrated.

"The only thing we can do is the operation I talked to you about before." The doctor tapped his pen against a clipboard, causing the three to tense up. Ms. Higurashi brushed off Inuyasha's appearance, too concerned about her son.

Kagome's mother sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "But we don't have the money." 

Kagome stepped forward, pulling out of Inuyasha's grip. "Actually…I have some of it. I'm two thousand dollars short but I know I can pay you back later. I promise…I _swear _I'll pay it as soon as I get rest. Can't you just take what I have now and operate?" 

The doctor shook his head, "We need the complete balance of money to perform it." 

**_"MY SON IS GOING TO DIE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TALK ABOUT MONEY!?" _**Ms. Higurashi finally snapped, all past tension draining from her in the form of anger. "**I don't care how much money you need_- SAVE MY SON!"_**

**_ _**

"Please, calm down. I don't want to have to call security." The doctor threatened.

"I can pay the rest." Inuyasha whispered, not even realizing the words had left his mouth until after he had spoken them.

"What?" Kagome spun on her heel, staring at Inuyasha with raised eyebrows.

"I'll pay for the rest, the two thousand dollars." Inuyasha replied, blinking and saying it louder than a mere whisper. 

"No, I can't accept your money." Kagome shook her head, "I can make the money myself."

"You had no problem stealing my car and making money off of it, so why can't you let me pay now?" Inuyasha smirked at Ms. Higurashi's reaction to his words. She hadn't actually believed that Kagome had stolen a car when she heard it before.

"Because, it's just not right. I worked to steal the car." Kagome almost laughed at how stupid her words sounded. 

"Just take it." Inuyasha dug in his pocket for his wallet and credit cards, "You can pay me when you get the money, but Souta needs surgery _as soon as possible._ He can't wait around for you to make it all in one second and I won't let you go and steal another car." 

Kagome glared at him, crossing her arms. "You can't tell me what to do or not to." 

"You're lucky I didn't turn you in." Inuyasha retorted. "Anyone else and you'd be behind bars."

"Oh, you're sooooo nice." She mocked in return, "Why don't you call the police now Mr. Big Shot? Maybe I'll go steal one of your snotty friend's cars."

"Shut up," Inuyasha cursed, feeling his quick temper rising as he tried to restrain from using cuss words, "They'd turn you in as soon as they caught you, but they'd probably beat on you before the cops arrived." 

"Fine, I don't give a crap as long as my brother's okay and I make the money." Kagome grabbed at Inuyasha's shirt, both of them readying to fight one another.

"We'll take the money." Ms. Higurashi broke in between the two, smiling lightly at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha grinned in triumph and reached into his pocket. "Wait a minute…" His fingers were touching only material, not his leather wallet.

Kagome grinned a few feet away from him, his wallet dangling from her fingers. "Drop something?"

"You took that from me!!" Inuyasha lunged to grab it but Kagome stepped back, causing him to trip forward but he managed to catch himself just in time. Kagome tossed the wallet to him and he barely caught it.

"Don't lose it a second time." She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Inuyasha sneered at her before he dug through his wallet then pulled out his checkbook. He grabbed a pen from the doctor and quickly began to scribble out a check for two thousand dollars. Finally, he finished and ripped it from the rest, handing it over to the doctor.

Kagome pulled her stack of money from her pocket, not noticing the white sheet of paper that tumbled to the floor but Inuyasha did. She handed the money over to the doctor.

Inuyasha picked up the sheet of paper that Kagome had dropped, intending to hand it over to her but something caught his attention.

The name Mr. Gean and a number was scribbled on the outside. Blinking, he looked around then unfolded it, his jaw dropping when he realized what it was.

It was his contract, waiting to be signed and returned to Mr. Gean. 

"How long have you had this?" Inuyasha waved it in front of Kagome, remembering her saying she had gotten rid of everything in the car.

"I don't know." She shrugged, ignoring him in her excitement for her brother and yet, a large part of her was very afraid. "I found it and kept it, don't know why."

Inuyasha smiled widely before he grabbed Kagome, pulling her roughly to him. He leaned down, planting his lips tenderly against hers before he pulled away. "YES!!!" He clapped his hands together loudly before he burst out laughing. "Thank you!!"

Kagome stood there staring at him in shock while she absently ran her finger over her lips. She looked down at her finger, blushing while a tiny smile graced her face. She was brought back to reality by the words of her mother.

"So when can you start the surgery?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

The doctor looked over a few papers, "We can do it in three days. That'll be the fifteenth."

"We'll do it then." She nodded nervously.

"I'll need you to fill out some papers," The doctor began to walk down the hallway, "If you'd follow me this way…"

"Sure." Ms. Higurashi stepped forward, trailing next to the doctor. 

Kagome sighed, turning and collapsing in a chair that was lined up with a few more down the hallway. She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and reopening them as she tried to calm down from the recent scare. She looked up at Inuyasha to find he was busy talking to someone over his cell phone. Seeing a nurse leaving Souta's room, Kagome jumped up. "Excuse me, can I go in now?"

"Of course dear, but don't stay in too long, he needs his rest." She pattered Kagome's shoulder in a way that made her feel as if she were being pitied. Smiling, even though she felt sick to the stomach, Kagome entered Souta's room, growing dizzy from the strong smell of chemo and other medications. She sat down in a chair, pulling it close to Souta's bed. He was sleeping quietly as she reached out carefully and gently wrapped his tiny, cold hand in hers. She held on but not too tightly as she gazed down at him.

No, she didn't pity her brother. She looked up to him for all he dealt with. Even when he was diagnosed, he still smiled. Even when he was in pain, he smiled. Sometimes…she knew it was fake…she knew he smiled to reassure her and their mother…but that was okay. She forgave him because she understood that everyone needed a little reassurance every once in a while and right now, Souta deserved all the reassurance in the world. She squeezed his hand lightly, resting her head on his bed next to him. She blinked when she felt Souta squeeze back.

"Hey…how are ya'?" Kagome whispered, watching as his eyes cracked open only a small bit. She rubbed his hand with her thumb softly.

"'kay…" Souta managed to mutter, despite the tub in his mouth and the pain it caused even to breath. 

"You shouldn't talk, just rest." Kagome watched him with caring eyes, "You really gave me a scare, you know that. Guess what? We've got the money so you can get your surgery. You'll be okay…" 

The corners of Souta's lips curved up a wee bit but it almost gave him a bitter appearance, as if he doubted her words of being okay. 

"I promise you." Kagome tried to swallow the sudden lump that had formed in her throat, "I promise you…I won't let you die…**_I won't let you die…"_** She kissed his hand, sniffing as tears threatened to spill over.

Souta nodded, unable to speak. He closed his eyes, drifting into much needed sleep.

Kagome closed her eyes also, burying her face in the hospital bed sheets and her brother's hand. 

She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but after a while, Kagome began to rustle. She blinked, breathing in a strong plastic smell. Sitting upright while something slid off of her, much to her backs protests, she observed that she was still in Souta's room but she wasn't alone. Behind her, a blanket had fallen off of her and in the corner of the room Inuyasha was slumped over in a chair asleep. Kagome let a sorrowful smile pass her lips as she walked over to Inuyasha, wrapping her blanket around his shoulders. Stepping back to Souta, she gave her brother's cheek a quick kiss before she left the room in search of her mother or at least some decent food.

~*~

Inuyasha wasn't sure but it seemed the next couple days passed by him in a blur. In the last few days he had managed to arrange a meeting with Mr. Gean and he was now on his way to becoming an NHL player. When he wasn't on the phone working things out, Inuyasha was with Kagome. She was extremely happy for Inuyasha and his new career but part of her was afraid he'd forget her and leave her behind. Either way though, they went to the movies, the park, sat at home, restaurants, mainly any quiet place where they could both relax and talk but they spent most of their time with Souta. Every second he swore Kagome had some new surprise for him, causing him to laugh or smile. It was bliss and yet he was afraid if something were to happen to Souta. Today was the day of his surgery…

He met Kagome at the hospital. She had gotten there sooner and they were wheeling Souta out of his room, preparing him for the operation.

Kagome ran to him, smiling when she saw him. "They're going to have to keep him isolated for a few days afterwards until he begins to recover."

That was when Inuyasha noticed a tall, dark haired male behind Kagome. He was coming towards them and he quickly wrapped his arm around Kagome.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "Inuyasha, this is my _friend _Kouga. Both of you be nice. Kouga, this is Inuyasha." She introduced the two but neither darned shake the others hand and decided to glare at each other instead. 

"Want me to grab you a soda?" Kouga looked at Kagome, his face softening. 

"Sure, thanks." Kagome replied, turning back to Inuyasha when Kouga had left.

"I don't like that guy." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly, sticking his nose up in the air. 

"Well be nice, he's a good friend and he's been helping me out for a while." Kagome shook her finger at Inuyasha, ordering him to listen to her. 

"I don't take orders from you." Inuyasha sneered at her smugly then blinked when she leaned up and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"If you don't be nice…no more of that." Kagome chuckled, turning and walking away from him while trying to sway her hips without looking too idiotic. As soon as her back was turned though, her smile was wiped off of her face. She was just using both of them as a distraction- a distraction from what she feared- a distraction from her worry over Souta. 

Kagome's mother walked towards her down the hallway, stopping in front of her. "Souta's in surgery now, they've started." Taking her daughter's hand, the two found a chair and sat down in the waiting room. Inuyasha and Kouga fought for the other seat next to Kagome but she made them settle it out with a game of rock paper scissors. Kouga managed to beat Inuyasha's scissors with his rock, and so he sat there with his arm slung around Kagome's shoulders while Inuyasha continuously glared at him. But the raven-haired girl noticed none of this, as she seemed to slip in and out of sleep, downing soda after soda while never letting go of her mother's hand. After many more hours, a doctor emerged from the surgery room, walking over to the group.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, as well as everybody else's. "How is he? Is he okay?"

The doctor waited a moment before he spoke. "He's doing fine. As far as we can tell, the cancer has been stopped and is deteriorating. It should be gone soon…right now they're moving him over to isolation. I'm sorry, but no one is going to be able to see him until he is released from the room- we can't chance someone going in and contaminating him." 

Kagome and her mother nodded, understanding. The last thing they wanted to do was to get Souta sick. 

"Why don't you all go home and I'll call you if anything comes up." The doctor smiled, leading them towards the door out.

"But…" Ms. Higurashi trailed off. She shook her head, "Kagome, come on home with me." Kagome nodded that she would before she turned towards Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Kouga…I'm going to move back home after Souta is released. Mom'll need all the help she can get…plus…I've got work and more college to worry about. Thanks for everything…and don't worry, I'll keep sending my fair share of the rent." She held onto his hand, pulling him towards her for a long embrace, something that was beginning to tick Inuyasha off even more.

"I'll miss you…it won't be the same without you." Kouga frowned, "Are you sure about it?" 

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. "Plus, you might want your girlfriend Kagura to move in soon!" She chuckled softly.

Kouga blushed, "If it's what you want…and it makes you happy…then do it. And don't worry about the rent, just make sure you visit me a lot!" He hugged her again before he turned, exiting the hospital and heading down the street. "Love ya Kag!" He called over his shoulder.

"You too." She watched him go until he disappeared from sight. Turning back to Inuyasha, she yawned. "You can come home with me if you want unless you've got other things to do." 

"No, I want to be with you." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking out with her. The whole time Ms. Higurashi could only smile at the couple. "I want to be with you always…" Inuyasha let go of Kagome, turning around in front of her. Getting down on one knee, he blushed and fumbled around for words. "Ever since I met you…Kagome Higurashi …you've changed my world upside down. Well, truthfully…we started off on a bad foot but things had a funny way of working out…and now…here we are. We're both ready to start our own futures and yet…I can't imagine my future without you…which is why…I want to a-ask you…to m-marry me." Pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket, he opened it up to reveal a simple golden band with a tiny diamond in the center. "And no, you can't pawn this." 

Kagome stared in complete awe and shock at Inuyasha. She had no idea what to say…it seemed so…so sudden…

Inuyasha watched her nervously, hesitantly raising his eyebrows. "I'm not saying we have to get married this instant….what I was thinking of was…being engaged for a year or two until we're both ready…that is…if you want to?" Inside, he tried to stop himself from just exclaiming, "SAY YES!! BE MINE!"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she flung herself towards Inuyasha, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. She breathed in his sweet scent while she buried her face in his hair; murmuring to him, "Yes….yes!" 

Shock then bliss coursed through Inuyasha, as he pulled apart slightly, staring down into her eyes. "I love you Kagome Higurashi…" 

"I love you too…Inuyasha." She whispered before they both came together, their lips pressing against one another as they locked in a tender kiss.

~*~

Souta sat upright in his bed at home, smirking at his sister and Inuyasha. "That's gross!!!" He scrunched up his nose as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha kiss, then blush.

"Oh hush up you!" Kagome pounced on the bed next to her brother, tickling him as he wiggled to be free of her grasp.

"STOP!!" Souta gasped, pushing her away gently. After he calmed down, he turned to Inuyasha. "So when can I start my hockey lessons Mr. NHL?" He giggled, flexing his arms.

"Not until you get your FULL strength back." Inuyasha retorted, giving him a fanged smirk.

"See, wasn't I right about you becoming my brother? I'm ALWAYS right!" Souta kneeled on his bed, still not allowed to be up and about a whole lot until he finished recovering. The cancer had been eliminated and he had later been sent home after his white blood cells built themselves up again and they were sure he could be released. It had been almost a year but it was a slow process- the hospital wanted to be SURE **ALL** the cancer was gone before he was released. He was still a bit weak from the whole ordeal and the many tests he had to take but he was growing stronger every day. Sinking back into the bed, he smiled. "Thanks for everything sis…"

"Any day, any day…" Kagome flashed a genuine smile back to her brother before she was swept up into Inuyasha's arms, their lips finding one another again while Souta make 'eeewww' noises in the background. 

"Dinner's ready!!" Souta and Kagome's mother called to them from downstairs.

"Coming!!!" Kagome yelled back, smiling warmly as Inuyasha picked up Souta, saving him from using up his energy. While Inuyasha was carrying Souta piggyback style, Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist happily. For once, she was the greedy one now. She had everything she wanted and more.

Sure, money made the world go round but in the end…people don't look at how much you owned or how much money you had…they look at the person you were and the good that you have done. Time had slowly passed by each of them, healing old wounds and new. The internal and external scars would always be there but they were more of a reminder. A reminder to never forget to live your life to the fullest and to never take it for granted because one day you could be on top of the world…and the next…your car could be stolen with your future inside. But then again, who knows which different pathways it could lead you down…

-Fin-

I'd like to dedicate this to my grandmother, who has been fighting colon cancer for six years and counting. She's a strong woman and we know it won't just go away but at least we can slow it down. Everybody deserves a bit of hope…and this has been mine because people CAN win, people CAN beat it. Just to clear anything up, I'm not sure if Souta's surgery is possible but I do know they do surgery where they target the chemo directly at the tumor. And yes, chemo can lower your white blood cells. This story has really been a personal one for me because instead of putting myself in the character's position and trying to imagine their feelings, I was able to know many of the feelings because of my experience in the past with this subject, although I'd have to scratch the poor part and the stealing stuff. I don't promote stealing and I hope everybody knows that stealing is wrong, it's bad, so don't do it! ^_^; Hope you enjoyed it, I know it went kind of fast but I didn't want this story to be some long one like my others are! I'm thinking about in the future making this into an original story, extending it and forming my own characters for it- what do you think? Possible publication? Eh? Comments? Please review and thank you again!


End file.
